dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sunny
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Sunny (''Hangul: 써니 / Hanja: 珊妮)thumb|303px *'Nombre real:' Lee Soon Kyu (Hangul: 이순규/ Hanja: 李順圭) *'Apodo: '''Sunny Bunny (Conejo soleado) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 15-Mayo-1989 *'Lugar de nacimiento: Jongno, Corea Del Sur *'Posición: '''Cantante, actriz ocacional, MC, locutora y modelo *'Altura: '155cm *'Peso: '43kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'Idiomas:' Coreano / Ingles / Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment Mini Biografía Sunny fue una trainee en otra agencia de talentos antes de que sea transferida a SM Entertainment. Después de varios meses de preparación bajo SM Entertainment en el 2007, Sunny debutó rápidamente como una integrante de Girls Generation aquel mismo año. Trabajó como co-DJ del programa Reckless Radio junto con Sungmin de Super Junior hasta que su transmisión concluyó el 30 de Julio. Dramas * Videos Musicales *“Cooking, Cooking” - Super Junior Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' Girls Generation *'Descubrimiento:' 2007 SM Casting System *'Colegio:' Baehwa All-Girls High School *'Especialidad: '''Deportes *Sunny es la sobrina del presidente de SM Entertainment, Lee Soo Man. *Cantó la canción "Finally Now" (이제서야), en la banda sonora de la película Story of Wine. *En el 2009 co-condució un programa musical llamado "The M" con Hyung Joon de SS501. *Es muy tierna, le gusta dar abrazos y besos. Y ella fue elegida "Mejor Mamá", en "KBS Hello Baby", porque se le dan muy bien los niños. *Es entre las integrantes del grupo la que más Aegyo hace. *En unos de sus capitulos del programa Invicible Youth, Sunny revelo su verdadera altura: Aunque en la pag oficial de Girls Generation, el el perfil de Sunny dice que mide 158cm pero cuando estaba cavando con Kim Tae Woo. Ella cavaba tan bien que el comentó: ''"Podrías ser una mujer en el ejército." ''A lo que Sunny respondió: ''"Hay un problema, solo mido 155cm" .''Y ella bromeó, " ''Me encogí 3 centímetros menos"' *Puede manejar una serpiente (Como se muestra en Factory Girl) *Sus abuelos están en los EE.UU. (Como se menciona en "Invicible Youth") *Le encanta jugar a los videojuegos *Ella odia los huevos revueltos, le gusta comer huevos fritos''' más fácil *Su canción favorita de SNSD es '''"Honey" *En la actualidad le gustan los numeros 1 y 2, porque son lo primero *Ella odia perder *Ella fué la mejor actriz en el plazo de SNSD en " Horror Movie Factory MBC" *Ella es una conductora perfecta, y obtuvo a la perfección en su examen de conducir para obtener su licencia *Ella es generalmente emparejada con TaeYeon (SunYeon), y se llaman "Dandyu" *También está vinculada por las fans de Corea con Tiffany, que se llaman "2ny" *Hyo Min de T-ara es muy aficionada a Sunny. *Ella no llora fácilmente como sus otros miembros del grupo. Pero Sunny lloró varias veces durante los primeros grandes conciertos de SNSD en Corea y también varias veces en "Invicible Youth". *Ella era dueña de una vaca llamada''' "Pureum"''' (Greeny) en "Invicible Youth" *Contrariamente a las miradas de Sunny, se dice que es la más madura de SNSD. *Es fan del actor Song Joong Ki, en la emicion de "Running Man" donde ella participo, apovecho una mision para abrazarlo, luego de confeso que es su Fan.Luego de eso ambos fueron reiteradamente molestados por los panelistas los cuales les decian que salieran. *El 5 de Junio del 2011, SNSD se presentó en el Saitama Super Arena en Japón, donde lamentablemente Sunny sufrió un desmayo y tuvo que ser hospitalizada inmediatamente. Horas después ella regresó al escenario y empezó a llorar. Galería De Fotos 1339185039.jpg 1341229919.jpg 1349942338.png 1397147016.jpg 1399003558.png 1402920538.jpg 1465998722.jpg 1466686787.jpg 1478260790.jpg 1501086882.jpg agentjungsexy-a-day of today XDD.jpg fanyfan117ahh so much aegyo.jpg fav.jpg fuckyeahthebestsnsdblogcr; chichinhuI need their outfits in my life, lol.jpg meversusyoudaym.png meversusyouoh hey.jpg meversusyousomeone’s going to grab teh sunbuns .jpg meversusyouSunBums D.jpg sleeping.png tumblr_l9c3qd4RwZ1qzhc0xo1_500.png tumblr_l9j0yxCWRp1qb1ovyo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9lfi6XG831qb1ovyo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9mr0k2KmB1qb1ovyo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9o0a9qj4J1qbfvuvo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9tnetQrJS1qdvxfao1_500.png tumblr_l9vms0hb8X1qbzp2zo1_500.jpg tumblr_l9vt6wiZba1qdvxfao1_500.jpg tumblr_la0qp9qpTe1qahidbo1_500.png ---.jpg Lee kyu (1).jpg Lee kyu.png Super girl (14).jpg Super girl (15).jpg Super girl (16).jpg Super girl (17).jpg Super girl (18).jpg Categoría:Galeria de Fotos